Registeel
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Iron Pokémon |body=12 |type=Steel |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=451.9 lbs |metweight=205.0 kg |ability=Clear Body |dw=Light Metal |color=Gray}} Registeel (Japanese: レジスチル Rejisuchiru) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is one of the three Regis, along with Regirock and Regice. Biology Physiology Registeel is a silver and dark gray Pokémon with seven red dots on its face and a short, bulky body. It has small stubby silver feet and hands with three fingers. It also has three small red triangles on its knuckles. Evolution Registeel does not evolve. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Ancient Tomb |rsrarity=One |emerald=Ancient Tomb |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Iron Ruins |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Underground Ruins (Black 2 Only) |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Ancient Tomb |orasrarity = One}} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Buried Relic (35F) |PMD2=Aegis Cave (Steel Chamber) |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Ranger2=Chroma Ruins}} Pokédex Entries |gen=III |ruby=Registeel has a body that is harder than any kind of metal. Its body is apparently hollow. No one has any idea what this Pokémon eats. |sapphire=Registeel was imprisoned by people in ancient times. The metal composing its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not of this earth. |emerald=Its body is harder than any other kind of metal. The body metal is composed of a mysterious substance. Not only is it hard, it shrinks and stretches flexibly. |firered=It is sturdier than any kind of metal. It hardened due to pressure underground over tens of thousands of years. |leafgreen=It is sturdier than any kind of metal. It hardened due to pressure underground over tens of thousands of years. |diamond=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |pearl=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |platinum=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |heartgold=Its body is said to be harder than any kind of metal. A study has revealed that its body is hollow. |soulsilver=Its body is said to be harder than any kind of metal. A study has revealed that its body is hollow. |black=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |white=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |black 2=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |white 2=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |x=Tempered by pressure underground over tens of thousands of years, its body cannot be scratched. |y=Its body is said to be harder than any kind of metal. A study has revealed that its body is hollow. |or=Registeel has a body that is harder than any kind of metal. Its body is apparently hollow. No one has any idea what this Pokémon eats. |as=Registeel was imprisoned by people in ancient times. The metal composing its body is thought to be a curious substance that is not of this earth.}} Stats Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 379 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 379 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 379 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 379 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 379 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 379 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Registeel BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Registeel XY.gif |xysprs = Registeel Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Registeel XY.gif |orassprs = Registeel Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Registeel_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks = Registeel_Shiny_Back_XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Pyramid King Brandon owns a Registeel which he caught in the ruins. He battled against Ash's Torkoal in the episode Overjoyed!. It appeared again in Pace - The Final Frontier!, where Brandon travels to the Sinnoh region to awaken and capture a wild Regigigas, but Pokémon Hunter J revives it by destroying the pillars with her Salamence's Hyper Beam. Brandon's Registeel, along with his Regirock and Regice stay at Snowpoint Temple in order to protect Regigigas. Registeel also appeared in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the three guardians of the Tree of Beginning, along with Regice and Regirock. *Registeel (MS008) *Brandon's Registeel Trivia *This Pokémon's cry is similar to the sound that Transformers make when they transform from vehicle mode to robot mode. *Registeel resembles a robot because it possesses biological functions and isn't of synthetic origin, it can be inferred that it is an extraterrestrial organism, as it is also described as being composed of metal seemingly "not of this earth." *Registeel also appeared in the popular online game "Epic Battle Fantasy." *Due to type, Registeel is considered to be the strongest of the Regi Trio. *All of the Regis are based on the three Ages of the Past; Regirock being the Stone Age; Regice being Ice Age; and Registeel being Iron Age. *Registeel is the only Regi that says its name when sent in battle according to DP128. *Registeel along with all of the Klink evolutions and Mega Aggron are the only pure steel type Pokémon. Gallery 379Registeel_AG_anime.png 379Registeel_AG_anime_2.png 379Registeel_AG_anime_3.png 379Registeel_Dream.png Registeel trophy SSBWU.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon